El tunel
by battousai-clau
Summary: Luego de que su hermano enfermara, kari ve su mundo dado vuelta y solo la oscuridad la acompaña ¿Podrá alguien salvarla? Takari y mencion de Taiora


"**El Túnel" **

Es extraño lo irónica que puede resultar esta vida. Mi nombre es Hikari que significa luz en japonés. Pero la luz no parece querer acompañarme y me abandonó por completo dejándome es la oscuridad total.

Se preguntaran que ocurrió como para que la luz se marchara de forma tan abrupta, pues bien se los diré…

Todo comenzó una fría mañana de diciembre, habían pasado des meses desde la ultima vez que entramos a ese extraño mundo digital que nos había cambiado la vida a todos.

Mi hermano, su polola y yo paseábamos por el mall, comprando los regalos de navidad. Dimos un par de vueltas por los pasillos llenos de tiendas y de vistosas vitrinas y luego nos sentamos en café. Mi hermano tuvo que irse, tenía hora al doctor pues le tocaba hacerse un chequeo general. Por lo que nos quedamos con Sora conversando.

-¿Kari no has notado a Tai extraño últimamente?- Me preguntó con una voz que mostraba una clara preocupación.

-¿Extraño?- pregunté sorprendida- Para mi está como siempre.

-No se, en el ultimo tiempo lo he visto mas cansado de lo normal apenas resiste el día y se queda dormido en clases-

- Sora siempre han retado a mi hermano por dormir en clases, desde la primaria- le dije muy convencida aunque no me sentí así, muy en mi interior apareció un poco de inseguridad.

-¿Qué insinúas?- le pregunté con una voz que inconscientemente sonó un poco molesta y agresiva, cosa que asustó a Sora. Se encontraba incomoda batallando por no quebrarse delante mío. En sus ojos pude ver su miedo a que algo malo le pasara a mi hermano. Me sentí mal por hablarle de ese modo. Pero yo no quería ver esa posibilidad, era verdad que últimamente mi hermano no estaba siendo el mismo. Siempre había sido un chico con una energía inagotable. Pero últimamente pasaba toda la tarde tirado en su cama sin ganas de salir a pasear al parque con Sora como solía hacerlo siempre, tampoco de ir a los entrenamientos de su deporte favorito, el fútbol. Simplemente dormía todo el día.

La sola idea de perder a mi hermano y de que quedarme sola, me abrumaba y con un esfuerzo enorme traba de alejar esas ideas de mi cabeza. Me alimentaba de falsas esperanzas, pues era obvio que algo malo le estaba pasando.

-No te preocupes Sora, ya veras que todo va a salir bien-

Al día siguiente, el doctor de Tai nos llamó para darnos los resultados de los exámenes. Mi hermano estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Por primera vez en mi vida vi a mi hermano, el líder de los digielegidos, el portador del emblema del valor, de esa forma tan lastimera.

La visita al doctor no fue grata para nadie, el tiempo de espera se nos hizo una eternidad aunque en tiempo real solo fueron un par de minutos. Entramos a la consulta y de la nada la atmósfera se sintió tensa, me costaba respirar. Parecía como si nos tratara de advertir que algo malo pasaría. El medico suspiró y comenzó su discurso. Aquel suspiro fue la clave para quetodos nos dieramos cuenta de quese avecinaba nada bueno. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente. Escuche a lo lejos la voz de mi madre que mostraba su desesperación y nerviosismo:

-¿Qué tiene mi hijo doctor?-

Me perdí en mi misma tratando de escapar de esta situación tan desagradable. Pero las palabras del medico retumbaron en mi cabeza como campanas de iglesia avisando el inicio de la misa. "Su hijo tiene cáncer". Fue un shock para todos, sobretodo para Tai, sabía que algo raro pasaba con su cuerpo, pero jamás pensó que era algo tan grave.

¡Que injusta era esta vida¿Por qué alguien que nunca había hecho nada malo y que había salvado al mundo dos veces lo premiaban con esta terrible enfermedad, mientras los que verdaderamente se lo merecen se encuentran sanos y salvos? Sentí que el odio se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Odié a todo el mundo, al doctor, por diagnosticarle la enfermedad, a mis padres y a Sora por no cuidarlo lo suficiente, incluso a Tai por enfermarse. Esa idea me aterrorizó. ¿Cómo podía pasarme por la cabeza la idea de odiarlo! Me castigue a mi misma por pensar eso, manteniendo una distancia prudente para evitar cualquier accidente. Jamás me lo perdonaría.

Las semanas pasaron y me convertí en una verdadera alma en pena deambulando por la casa. Ya no hablaba, ni comía y me la pasaba sentada todo el día en una silla mirando la nada, soñando con otra realidad, una en que mi hermano se encontraba sano.

Uno de esos días sentí una extraña pero convincente voz que me llamaba. Me invitaba a alejarme de este presente lleno de dolor y sufrimiento. Por primera vez en todo este tiempo no me sentí sola. Era una mano amiga dentro de toda esta soledad que me rodeaba, que estaba convirtiendo mi mundo en total oscuridad. Decidí seguirla, tal vez me cumplía el deseo de un mundo feliz sin sufrimiento.

De pronto dejé la comodidad de mi habitación y me encontré en un oscuro túnel que parecía no tener fin. Me dio mucho miedo y comencé a vacilar. La inseguridad y la soledad las sentí más fuerte que nunca. ¡Me había arrepentido de haber escuchado a aquella voz!

Nuevamente la sentí pero esta vez no sonó tan amigable como la primera vez. Empecé a temblar y el frío del lugar me invadió.Trate de darme calor frotando mis brazos, pero fue inútil, el frío solo parecía aumentar.

Estaba paralizada y asustada. Se me hincharon los ojos y las lagrimas luchaban por salir, peleé por unos minutos, mas ellas ganaron la batalla. Quería gritar pero el nudo que se me formó en la garganta ahogaba mis gritos. Estaba sola nuevamente. Decidí recorrer el túnel en busca de alguien…

-¡Tai¡Sora¡Mamá¡Papá!- Nadie me contestó.- ¡T.k!- Nada.

-¡No quiero estar aquí!- grité angustiada- ¡Por favor alguien que me ayude!-. Lloré hasta que no me quedaron más lágrimas.

Dentro del túnel aparecieron unas extrañas imagines, mostrándome el futuro. Una de ellas mostraba a Sora llorando sobre el cuerpo sin vida de mi hermano y a mis padres abrazados al otro lado de la cama. En otra aparecía, mi mejor amigo y la persona que más quiero en este mundo después de mi hermano y mis padres, T.k, dejándome sola diciéndome que yo era una persona mala por odiar a mi hermano y desear que se muriera. Me sentí terrible. Me odiaba a mi misma y me culpe de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Me senté en la muralla del túnel destruida. Solo quería morir en ese mismo lugar. Era mala y por eso nadie vendría a salvarme, me merecía esto. Tuve el vago pensamiento de que alguien se apiadaría de mí y vendría a buscarme. Pasaron horas y horas y nada. No había señales de ningún ser viviente. Otra vez sentí el nudo en mi garganta y una ganas terribles de llorar, abrace mis piernas para mantener el calor y las lagrimas empezaron a salir, esta vez sin resistencia alguna.

De repente una intensa luz iluminó el túnel alejando la oscuridad del lugar y dos sombras aparecieron en el túnel y comenzaron a acercarse hacia donde yo me encontraba. Sentí dos manos calidas que me ayudaban a pararme. Pero la luz no me permitía ver nada más que sus siluetas.

-Kari vinimos a ayudarte- escuché que decía una. La reconocí inmediatamente, era la voz de mi amado T.k.

-Vamos volvamos a casa- dijo la otra. Que también recocí al instante, era la voz de mi hermano.

Me levanté y abrace a ambos. De pronto empecé a sentirme muy cansada y me quedé dormida en los brazos de mi mejor amigo.

Cuando desperté en encontré durmiendo tranquilamente en mi cama y a mi lado estaba T.k durmiendo en la silla. Al parecer llevaba un buen rato cuidándome.

Me levanté con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo y me encamine a la habitación de mi hermano. Estaba durmiendo y Sora haciéndole compañía.

-¡Kari!- Exclamó con una voz que sonaba aliviada al verme levantada y me abrazó.

-Perdón por preocuparlos- le devolví el abrazo.

En eso mi hermano se despertó. Estaba pálido y ojeroso producto del tratamiento que estaba recibiendo por su enfermedad. Con mucha dificultada se sentó en la cama. Me acerqué a el y lo abrace con fuerza.

-No vuelvas a asustarme así- me dijo.

- Te lo prometo si tu me prometes que te recuperaras-

- Te lo prometo, luchare tal cual como lo hice en el digimundo contra esta enfermedad-

Lo volví a abrazar y me quede con el, Sora y T.k también se quedaron, hasta bien entrada la noche.

Supongo que se preguntaran que fue lo que pasó después… bueno…. Mi hermano se recuperó y poco a poco volvió a hacer el mismo de antes. 2 años después, le pidió matrimonio a Sora y yo llevo 2 años de pololeo con T.k.

Nunca más volví a sentir esa sensación nuevamente, porqué nunca más estuve sola…

FIN

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Este fic salió producto de un trabajo sobre el libro "El Túnel" de Ernesto Sabato para el colegió. Espero que les haya gustado! ;) este es mi primer Fic donde el taiora no es la pareja pero bueno espero que me haya quedado bien!

Me imagino que tambien se estaran preguntando porque estoy empezando a escribir tantos fics seguidos… lo q pasa es que toy vaciando la cabeza de cualquier idea que venga a mi cabeza :D

Disfrutenlo! Y dejen REVIEWS!


End file.
